


A Fine Line

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom Ludwig, Flogging, Literal cock whipping, M/M, Masochism, Pain Kink, Sadism, Sex, Smut, So yeah, Sub Hans, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8930227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hans wandered out, leaning against the kitchen cabinet. He was fiddling with their leather flogger, no doubt procured from the absolutely-secret-hiding-place in the second last drawer of the wardrobe. When Ludwig turned to him, a jar of olives in hand and one eyebrow raised, he finally spoke.“Hey, think you can hit my dick with this?”Ludwig dropped the olives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame a friend of mine for this. You know who you are.

“Are you sure?”

Hans nodded vigorously, shifting so his legs were a little farther apart on the carpet.

“And you remember the safewords.”

“Green if I’m good, yellow if I’m uncomfortable, red if I want you to stop,” Hans recited. Still smiling brightly as if he wasn’t standing, stark naked and a little more than half hard, in the middle of their bedroom, and as if Ludwig wasn’t holding a small leather flogger in one sweaty palm, and as if they weren’t about to do what they were about to do. “Come on, I’m ready for it.”

Ludwig took a slow, deep breath, nodding. “All right.”

He drew his arm back, watched Hans’ muscles tense in anticipation, paused for one slow breath, two, feeling the third catch in the back of his throat.

He brought his arm down.

The smack of leather was drowned out by Hans’ low groan of pain as he jerked away involuntarily. His head lolled back and he took a few shaky breaths, staring up at the ceiling.

Ludwig stopped immediately, waiting for his signal. When it didn’t come, he laid a light hand on Hans’ arm. “Colour?”

It took a moment, but then Hans lifted his head; Ludwig was a little surprised to realise that his dumb grin had returned in full force. “Green. Holy shit.”

Letting relief drain the tension from his shoulders, he nodded. Stepping back, he lifted his arm again, pausing only a moment before bringing the flogger down.

Another broken moan, Hans’ hips stuttering forward into the air. Ludwig didn’t check this time, satisfied that the other would safeword if he needed it, bringing the flogger down across his cock with another meaty smack.

Hans kept moving, seemingly unable to stay still, shifting his weight from foot to foot. His wrists were bound behind him – his own choice, to make it so he couldn’t try to shield himself from the blows – and he had knotted his fingers together, clenching tightly with every blow. His eyes were squeezed shut, brow furrowed, but from his lips poured an obscene litany of curses and moans.

“You’re doing well,” Ludwig told him after a while, pausing to give them both a break.

Hans laughed, breathless, still grinning. “So are you.”

Ludwig smiled, and flogged him again.

Faster, now. He built up a steady pace, putting his back into it, raining blows across Hans’ cock and his ass and his thighs. Hans trembled and shook, gasping when the leather bit somewhere particularly sensitive, but still he didn’t seem to be anywhere near his limit.

Ludwig was both aroused and a little terrified.

He swallowed tightly, captivated by the way Hans’ cock only seemed to swell under the torture, tip flushed dark with blood. On instinct, he aimed for that on the next hit, and was rewarded by a sharp, raw cry.

Hans’ knees buckled; Ludwig had just enough sense to catch him before he hit the carpet.

“Did you just…?”

“Mm.” Hans sagged in his arms, wearing a dazed smile. Ludwig guided him toward the bed carefully; his lover tended to get rather lethargic post-orgasm, something which had frightened him a little in the first of their…sessions.

Afterward, when Hans had accepted a drink of water and Ludwig was satisfied that there was no lasting damage, they lay together on top of the sheets. Finally, then, his questions were answered: no, he hadn’t gone too far. Yes, his dick still hurt, _that’s kind of the point, Lud_. No, he didn’t need painkillers. Yes, Hans wanted to do this again.

Sighing, content, he let himself be pulled into a kiss.


End file.
